The Real George V
by AngelzRule33
Summary: What is George's mind really like? In this fic you'll find out. May switch P.O.V during the story. Rated M for later chapters. My first time writing something like this, please criticize.
1. Introduction

George's P.O.V

Nora and the kids just left to go to Derek's hockey game. I didn't go because "I didn't feel well". At least that's what I told my wife. The real reason I didn't go is because I can't stand to be near so many hotties. Especially Derek's girlfriend, Sally. Oh, how much I want to kiss those soft lips, spank that tight ass, and squeeze those beautiful tits. I'm getting a boner just thinking about it. But, unfortunately, she's not my current target. My daughter, Martie, is. She is such a little cutie. If I start now I bet I can get it to where she thinks I should rape her every night. She'd probably even start to like it after a while. I also want to try out Nora's kids. Damn, especially Cassie. I wonder how many boys out there would like to fuck her? I bet Derek would have if me and Nora wouldn't have married. One day I'll be all over her sweet little body. And trust me, she won't like it when that day comes.


	2. Doing the Deed: Marti

**A/N: I know this story is pretty messed up. I welcome flames! I just want to try this story out. Please R&R!**

* * *

George's P.O.V

"No, no. You go and enjoy yourself. I'll stay and watch Marti." I said to Nora.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked, unsure of it.

"Yes! Now go and have fun for me."

"Ok… If you insist." Then she walked out the door and left my alone with Marti. As soon as her car pulled out I ran up to Marti's room. "Hey, sweetie, what are you doing?" I asked. "I'm playing with my barbies daddy." She answered sweetly. "Ok, I want you to put your barbies up for a minute though sweetie." "Ok daddy." It took her a few minutes to put them up. "Ok, do you trust me?" I asked her. This was the most important part of my plan. "Of course daddy, why wouldn't I trust you?" she said. "Ok, I'm gonna do something. It might hurt but it's important that you don't scream or cry, ok?" I said. "Ok daddy, but what is it?" "It's something that daddies do with their daughters." "Oh, do you do it with Casey and Lizzie too?" she asked. "Yes, but you can't talk to them about, they might get jealous that I love you more." "Oh, ok daddy" she said.

Marti's P.O.V

"Ok, now you have to do what I say, ok?" daddy said. "OK." I said back. "Good now it's time to start." I nodded. "Now, take off all your clothes." He said. "Why?" I asked. "I said do what I say. I told you to take off your clothes." He almost yelled. "Ok." I said, then I took off my clothes. Then he took off his pants and his underwear. There's this thing between his legs. I don't know what it is, but the more he looks at me the harder it seems to get. "Now, I want you to suck on this." He said, and he led my head to it. I did what he told me and sucked on it. He was rubbing my head and making weird sounds while I did. Then some yucky stuff was in my mouth. I spat it out. "Good girl." He said. "Ok, now for the next part. I have to feel your body. It's really important that I do this." Then he put his hands on my chest, then took them off looking sad. "What's wrong daddy?" I asked. "You're missing a very important thing, but you'll get them someday." He said. Then he turned me around and felt my butt. He squeezed it real hard, and then slapped it. He laid me down on my bed and spread my legs. He felt in between them and starting making those weird sounds again. "Ok, this might hurt a bit, but it's ok." Daddy said. He turned me around and stuck the thing that's between his legs and stuck it in my butt. It hurts! He's doing something weird with it but it hurts! He took it out and turned me over again. OW! He stuck it in between my legs. It really hurts. I started to cry. "SHUT UP!" he yelled, then he slapped me! He won't stop, I really want him to. "Please, daddy, stop. It hurts! Please stop!" I screamed. "I thought I told you to be quiet!" he yelled. "I'm sorry daddy." "It's ok, I promise the next time it won't hurt at all." Then he got off of me and put on his clothes. "Put on your clothes Marti," he said, "and we can go get some ice cream." "Ok!" I said happily. I put my clothes on and we went and got some ice cream.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know many people probably won't like this, that's ok. This was hard to write because this is disturbing. And I had to keep turning the laptop on and off because it kept getting too hot. Well, this is the longest chapter I've written so far and I worked really hard on it so please review! Thanks in advance.**


	3. Lesbians?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me as a favorite author, added the story alert, and the author alert! I never expected anything like that. So in honor of those people here's the next chapter.**

* * *

George's P.O.V

I went and bought Marti the ice cream she wanted, the triple scoop chocolate, but I knew it wouldn't be enough. "Now, let's go buy you a toy." I said, hoping this would be enough to keep her shut up. "Ok!" she almost yelled back happily. We drove to the nearest store that sold toys and went in. "What do you want? I'll buy you anything you want." I said. She then proceeded to go to the aisle that had all the barbies. She looked around for a bit, and then she decided she wanted a baby doll. After she decided she didn't want a baby doll she took me to the stuffed animals. She finally picked out a small white bear with a pink bow around its neck. "I want this one daddy!" she exclaimed. I looked at the price tag and groaned. It was twenty dollars! For a bear smaller than my head! But I have to get it for her. "Ok sweetie, you can have it. But, remember, you can't tell mommy about what happened today." I told her, hoping she would just leave it at that. "Ok, I won't tell Nora." She said. I let out a breath of relief. I went up to the cash register and noticed that the woman who was working was a hottie. She looked even better than Sally and I noticed her giving me the eye. I bought Marti's bear and told her to go out to the car and wait. I watched her go to the car and asked the cashier for her number. She gave and to me with a wink telling me to call whenever. I winked back and told her I would. I went back out to the car and drove home. As soon as Marti went upstairs Casey came home. "Hey George," she said. "Hey Casey," I said back and had a sudden idea, "can you watch Marti until your mom gets home?" I asked her. "Sure," she said. As soon as she said that I was out the door. I got in my car and drove a few blocks away, as soon as I was sure none of the kids could see me I dialed that girl's number. She answered on the third ring. "Hey," her voice sounded silky. "Hey," I said back, "this is the guy from the store." "Oh," she said, "I get off in a few minutes, why don't you meet me at my house?" she asked. "Ok," I said. She then gave me her address and I drove there to meet her. She was there waiting for me. "Hey," she said, "my name's Sarah, what's yours?" she asked. "George," is all I replied. She led me into her house and sat down on the couch. "Um," she said, "I was wondering if you would, um." "If I would do what?" I asked. "Have a threesome with me and my friend?" she said quickly. "Is your friend a girl?" I asked. I would do it if it was a girl, if it was a boy I'd be gone. "Yea, she's a girl." She said. "Oh, then, yea, I'd definitely have a threesome." I said. "Great!" she said, "She'll be here in a few minutes." "Ok," I said. We sat there in a semi-awkward silence. "Sarah, I'm home!" some girl yelled. "In here Kelly!" she yelled back. "I found someone who's willing to do it!" she said. Then Kelly came into the room and the only thing I could think was "Someone wasn't willing to have a threesome with them!" "Well, let's go in the bedroom and start, shall we?" Kelly said. I nodded and they led me to the bedroom. As soon as we got in the room they started stripping me. Soon I was wearing nothing. Then Kelly started stripping Sarah. Sarah has a hot body. Her tits are a C and I could put a cup on her ass. Then Sarah started stripping Kelly and I was getting so hard. Her boobs are a D cup and her ass is so tight looking that I just want to shove my dick in it right now. Then Sarah came over and laid me on the bed. As soon as she did Kelly got on top of me and started riding me. Sarah came over to her and started to kiss her.

Sara's P.O.V

I was kissing down Kelly's neck while she was riding that loser, George. The only reason I picked him is cause he had a kid and Kelly really wants to get pregnant. I moved down to her boobs and started sucking on one and rubbing the other. She started moaning, at first I thought it was for me but then she said "Faster! Faster! FASTER!" and I knew it was for George. I got really jealous at this. I was a full lesbian but Kelly was bi. She then got off of George and started giving him a blow job leaving me out. So I bent over to eat her out and George smacked my ass! I was about to tell him off but I remembered that Kelly really wanted a kid and who was I to ruin it for her. So I continued to let him squeeze my ass so she could get what she wanted. She started riding him again and he was all over her tits. Those were mine! How dare some filthy man come in here and start messing with my woman. I couldn't take it anymore so I yelled "GET OUT! YOU FILTHY IDIOT!" He looked surprised, but he got dressed and left.

George's P.O.V

I got kicked out of those girls's house. So I was right. They were using me to get one of them pregnant. That was ok with me, because that sex was amazing! I looked at the clock and was startled by what time it was. I missed dinner. Shit, I'm going to have a hard time explaining this to Nora.

**

* * *

****I hope you liked this chapter. I would again like to thank anyone that reviewed, added me to favorite authors, or added me to an alert. R&R!**


End file.
